


The Necromancer

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deceased Reader, F/M, Fluff, necromancer bucky, non-descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Bucky is a necromancer, and when he was the winter soldier the soul that he chose (the reader) became attached to him. She defends him fiercely, refuses to obey any other necromancer (no matter how much Hydra tries to bind her to someone else), and stays by his side no matter what. When he starts remembering his past and steve, she's the one that incentives him to go for it





	The Necromancer

There were very few things that brought y/n y/l/n any joy in the afterlife. But the one thing that always brought a smile to her face was her darling James, her "master" as his handlers would call him. They both hated that term, even if it was as close to the truth as it could be.

In life, y/n had been a captive of Hydra. They tortured and experimented on her until one day they went too far and she ceased being apart of the living. But even in death, she could find no solace for she continued to dwell among the world she no longer belonged to. She roamed the halls of the base that had been the only home she had ever known, often playing little tricks on its inhabitants for her own amusement. Then one day they woke him up.

James Barnes, the Asset, had been in cryogenic sleep for a little over two decades until he was needed once more. After waking, James was swiftly reprogrammed and given the tools he would need to find a soul to bind to his will. During her time wandering the halls of Hydra, y/n had managed to go through every single file on every single subject they possessed, though none made her heart ache and her blood boil as the records of all the atrocities committed on the dark-haired supersoldier. Seeing her opportunity, y/n quickly entered into the binding of her soul to his.

Even though he kept a tight leash on his emotions to the extent of almost not having any, over time y/n managed to gain the necromancer's trust. They worked well together, like a well-oiled machine, wrapping up missions as if they were child's play. However, once back at the base, things became a different story. She felt so protective of her soldier that she would attempt to strike out at the people who would hurt him.

One day she had gone as far as sending a knife flying into the gut of the man punching and kicking her James. That was when they decided that perhaps she needed to be kept on a tighter leash since the asset was incapable of restraining her. Luckily they already had another necromancer in mind for her.

For more than a fortnight Brock Rumlow tried to bind y/n to him. What none of them thought of however was a soul's free will, and the power of a loving connection could have. Every attempt at stripping her from James proved futile and only brought them closer.

Then their time was up. Steve Rogers showed up, he broke the hold Hydra had on James, and he escaped. For almost a month James, or Bucky as he'd asked her to call him, hid. He had managed to make his way back to New York and had taken up residence in an abandoned warehouse in Redhook.

During a short supply run at a local bodega Bucky's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the news bulletin playing on the television in the corner. It was Steve, fully healed, and he was searching for Bucky. There had even been a hotline number for anyone who had any leads on where he might be. Bucky quickly paid for the items with money he had found in the warehouse before rushing back to his new home.

"Y/N?! Doll, where are you?!" Bucky called out once he reached what used to be an office. He placed the bag of plums, pre-packed sandwich and gallon of apple juice on the table before starting to pace the length of the room, constantly running his hands through his hair.

"I'm right here Buck, I was just doing a sweep of the building," y/n says soothingly as she floats through the wall.

"We have to go. Steve, he's looking for me, what if he finds us? What if they try to take you away from me again? I can't lose you. You're the only thing that makes sense to me right now.." Bucky keeps on muttering as he sinks to his knees, panic slowly starting to claw its way up his throat.

"Shh, Bucky. Calm down. You're safe, no one is going to take me from you. I promise," y/n soothes him, running her spectral fingers through his hair. They stay that way for a long time, Bucky trying to calm down, and y/n thinking about how to phrase what she's thinking. "Bucky..." she says slowly.

He lifts his head enough to look at her. "Yeah doll?" he rasps out.

"I... I think you should go to Steve. He can protect you in a way I can't. I know you're nervous and scared, I am too. But he can keep you safe from them, and I promise I'll be with you the whole time," she smiles reassuringly and gives his shoulder a soft squeeze.

"You promise you won't leave me? You'll stay with me?" he asks, sounding so vulnerable and scared that it breaks her heart.

"I promise," she says, kissing his forehead softly.

"Okay then," he nods with a minute smile tugging at his lips. "I'm going to find Steve."

"That's my Bucky bear," she smiles.


End file.
